


自杀

by whitneywine



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, 女A男O
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 就黑手党红蓝家设定，alpha朱丽叶和omega罗密欧，朱丽叶已经标记了罗密欧，然后在火拼的时候假死，罗密欧不知道，回来哭唧唧自杀还赶上发情期的故事，是PWP！





	自杀

**Author's Note:**

> 女A男O预警！玩具使用有，主要角色假死有，请一定要注意！看完觉得不舒服的话，给您360度道歉：）  
> 警告：  
> 克妹/10大米  
> OOC肯定有！单纯为满足个人性癖写的东西  
> 虽然是ABO，但罗不是双性，因为那样不够带劲（tentai发言）  
> 我是变态我承认：）  
> 谁不喜欢看哭唧唧罗密欧呢  
> 主要角色死亡预警？（bushi）

情欲来得汹涌而不是时候。罗密欧对于他是怎么被侍卫带回蒙太古的安全屋没有一点印象，他只能想起刚刚的那一幕：卡普莱特的利剑，红家的沙漠之鹰，舞会上最艳丽的玫瑰，他的女神，他的Alpha—朱丽叶·卡普莱特被子弹击中了胸膛，流出的血在维罗纳的港口上与大海融为一体。而等他缓过神来，才发现由于猛烈的情绪波动和与Alpha链接的破裂，发情期已经如同藤蔓般将他窒息。  
  
他能怎么办呢？一个失魂落魄的，独自呆在安全屋里的，深深爱着死去对头的Omega，该对哪颗星星，哪个神灵祈祷呢？罗密欧啜泣着蜷缩在床上，当你的爱人因你而死，你除了随她而去又有什么选择呢？最后一次，罗密欧从床头柜拿出朱丽叶留下的手套，暗暗下定决心，让我最后一次放纵自己，而后我就与你一同融入大海。  


情欲将他吞没，他深深地汲取着手套上最后一点朱丽叶的味道，仿佛回到女孩用那艳丽的声音劝说他的日子。“罗密欧，我的金丝雀，”Aphla一边拿手套抚摸他的嘴唇，一边漫不经心地咬着他的耳垂，“帮我把手套拽下来，要不我就只有带着它扩张你了，但我猜这样肯定会让我整个手套湿漉漉的，毕竟你你每次看到我穿卡普莱特的制服的时候都兴奋得一塌糊涂，不是吗？”他应该反驳，但他只是颤巍巍地点头，小心翼翼地用牙齿咬住半指手套，一点点地把它从朱丽叶手上拽下来，直到她按耐不住自己撑开omega的生殖腔的欲望。  


罗密欧睁开眼睛，回到冰冷的现实，感受到自己的信息素在屋内蔓延，后穴因兴奋而微微颤抖。“朱丽叶，朱丽叶”他咬住嘴唇小声地哭泣，呢喃着女孩的名字，发情期让他浑身烧得火热，心却像坠入地狱般寒冷。罗密欧戴上其中一只手套，就这自己的润滑粗暴地给自己扩张，黑色的手套在腿间若隐若现。不够，还不够，他感受到没有alpha信息素的配合，身体只是机械地绞紧手指，小腹的空虚反而越烧越烈。  


罗密欧撑起发抖的双腿，去找当年的小玩具，他不是没有一个人熬过发情期，只是很久没有一个熬过发情期而已。他在泪水中呜咽，硬生生地把玩具挤进身体，混乱地抽插，想象着那是朱丽叶的阴茎。她会怎么对他？他啜泣着想象，她会温柔地吻他，慢慢地让他习惯，会抚摸他发抖的后背，毕竟无论多少次他都难以习惯，朱丽叶真的是过于巨大了。但是她终究是卡普莱特的利剑，是骨子里刻着凶狠的猛兽，一旦他吞下了alpha的全部，她就会放任自己控制全局的欲望。朱丽叶会把他压在枕头里，紧紧固定着他的腰部，让他全盘打开只为了她一个人。他总是会被搞到求饶，“求你…轻一点….朱丽叶..”他会在女孩猛烈的抽插中软了腰，却又被提起钉在alpha的阴茎上。偶尔朱丽叶也会顺从他的话语突然停下，只为了看蒙太古家的大少爷从被自己泪水浸湿的枕头上抬起头，用发红的眼角带着鼻音迷蒙着求她。她是红家的沙漠之鹰，是主导者，是真正的卡普莱特。  


等罗密欧回过神来时，才发现自己的后穴紧紧地咬着电动棒，前端在不知道什么时候就已经射了出来，朱丽叶的皮手套也因为体液彻底报废。他应该在侍卫回来前把自己收拾一下，但他只是蜷缩在床上，抱成一团，期待着不久的死亡。


End file.
